


Au Claire De La Lune

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: By The Light of the Moon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cross Continent, First Kiss, Gift Fic, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Parallel to S4 without the sucky parts of S4, Posing as Married, Road Trip, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men, linked together through the death of Allison, find their way around the world looking to find a quiet life, and avoid the horrors that have claimed so many of their friends and loved ones. But sometimes in running from one thing, you find another, and horrors beyond your imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my good friend @discopunkk. Hope you enjoy Luv.

Isaac looked a few scant feet in front of him, the father of the girl he cared about, who had died earlier defending her friends from the advancing enemy. Choking back his emotions as Chris moved towards him. 

"I've dealt with this before. I have the capacity and ability to compartmentalize my emotions." 

"I don't." 

He let himself get pulled into a hug, tight and safe, as he smelled the waves of anger and rage rise from the older hunter's body. Taking that rage into himself, he galvanized himself for the upcoming fight, knowing he would need every ounce of strength he could get for the upcoming fight. His Alpha was a Beta now. The Alpha was useless to him. The Nogitsune was gaining strength and killing their friend. Just as his Oni had killed Allison.  

Letting a few tears slide down his cheeks, he sank into the hug, sharing for a few moment with another person the bone deep grief he was feeling. Drawing in Chris' scent, he let the hug break, feeling an ounce of the righteous fury take hold in his chest, and spread like a vine. Wiping his eyes, he nodded his head once and followed Chris out of the apartment, not realizing that this was only going to be the first of many times he followed where Chris lead.


	2. I'm Going North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clearing out of California should not be too difficult, leaving the ghosts of the past to rest.
> 
> Smooth sailing.
> 
> Right?

With the business of the Nogitsune closed, the memorial service for Allison completed, and the questioning from the police station finished, they'd cleared out anything of importance from the apartment and left town. The weapons stash was stored in a locked cage in the back of the vehicle, hidden under false panels, and luggage. Even though Chris was licensed to carry the firepower with him given what his cover job was, it wasn't quite as easy to explain Isaac's involvement with it. 

With no definitive direction in mind, they'd loaded the SUV, shut off the GPS and let the highway lead them where it would. Traveling with a werewolf through other territories would be tricky business. It wasn't outside of the realm of possibility that they'd run into a few packs who took exception to a Hunter traveling with a wolf they'd all consider an Omega. An Omega paired with a Hunter would likely be seen as a traitor, and something to be put down. Knowing it would be difficult going, neither were particularly surprised when they crossed the border into Oregon, and thus out of Derek's protection, and picked up a tail.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Isaac muttered under his breath. He and Chris were taking turns driving, not stopping for anything but gas, food, and to take care of the bare necessities, often on the side of the road or in a ditch. The moon was high, but fortunately not even close to full. As long as there weren't too many of them, they had a chance at survival. Looking over at the passenger seat, Chris' jacket was bundled under his head as a make shift pillow. The worried creases on his face were relaxed. The echoes of a younger man in better days were there, but the beginnings of the lines telling the story of loss and sadness were starting to make their mark. 

Frowning slightly as he pulled off the highway, he growled low in his throat as the car that had been following them followed suit. Undoing his seat belt, Isaac froze as Chris stirred. Easing the car door open, he looked back over his shoulder. Chris only slightly moved around, as though trying to get comfortable. Easing the door shut with a faint click, he heard three doors open and four people get out of the truck that had been following them since they crossed the border. The way the wind shifted, they were werewolves, and judging by the yellow and blue eyes, they were Betas.This was both good news and bad. Good, because they weren’t Alphas, therefore less likely to be able to inflict slow to heal damage, but bad because he was one against four. Casting a worried glance over his shoulder at Chris who was still asleep, Isaac stepped away from the vehicle with his arms spread to show he wasn’t armed. 

“I’m not looking for any trouble guys. We’re just passing through on our way to Canada.”

Hearing the sniggering from the other wolves he felt his heart drop in his chest. He didn’t have time for this. He didn’t have any interest in this. He just wanted to get back in the SUV and go. Watching the two pairs of glowing blue eyes move around to circle behind him, he turned his head to at the very least hear where they were.

“Hear that boys. Just passing through. Maybe we should let this little lost puppy go on his merry way with his Master.”

Feeling the blood cool in his veins, he knew his eyes had flashed his annoyance. That was one thing he’d not yet managed to suppress. Opening his hands to allow for his claw to pop out, he watched as they started circling him like the pack of wolves they were. 

“Oh but lookey there. Looks like we’ve struck a soft spot. Puppy doesn’t like it when we talk bad about the man holding his leash.”

Letting out a low growl, he caught the flash of motion from his right and managed to dodge quickly enough to avoid taking a slice of claws across his throat, thus making this one of the shortest fights of his life. Finding his footing quickly, he spun out of the way of a flurry of claws that swiped where his face had been only moments previous. Working on his combat skills it would seem was a good use of his time. 

Taking a rake of claws across his cheek, he felt the blood spill, but the flesh knitted itself back in no time at all. Falling on his back from a kick to the stomach, he felt a pair of steel toed boots plant themselves in his ribs. Groaning as the bone broke, then pulled itself back together, he wheezed. Looking up at the starry sky, he wistfully thought it was a beautiful night if he had to die. Bracing himself for the next hit, he stared in bewildered wonder as the shaft of an arrow vibrated in the chest of the person above him. 

Looking to his left, he saw Chris walking with purpose from the passenger side of the SUV, crossbow drawn and reloaded, letting loose its next bolt, catching one of the other wolves square between the eyes. 

Flipping to his feet, he watched as the other two fell back a few steps as Argent drew up to his side. Feeling the bone knit, he went full wolf mode, feeling the fangs grow in his mouth. 

“Fuck man. You said you smelled human. Not a fucking Hunter.”

Chris merely raised an eyebrow as he loaded a bolt and shot the front drivers side tire out from the car.

“I’m letting you go with a warning. Don’t interfere and don’t stop us. We will be clear of your territory in an hour, and out of the state as quickly as possible. We are emissaries of the Hale Pack of California.”

“You’re a Hunter you son of a fucking bitch.”

“No. I’m an Argent.”

The Oregon pack members stiffened at the sound of his name, taking a step back.

“Take your dead and leave us.”

Turning on his heel, Chris walked back to the SUV and got in the driver’s side. Shuffling, still feeling winded Isaac dumped himself in the passenger seat and pulled up his shirt. There was some bruising still, but it was fading. Dropping his shirt he leaned back into the seat as Chris put it in gear and got them back on the road.

“You fight like a wolf.”

Isaac turned his head and twitched a brow as though to say, “No shit.”

“You’re going to have to learn to fight like a human if you want to survive outside of Derek’s territory. In the US, the Hale name carries some weight. Canada, not as much, but they’re generally a bit friendlier to wandering werewolves. Give you a day or so to rest and relax but you best be on your way. Unless you pledge loyalty to them of course. We can get you charms and amulets to hide the wolf smell so you can pass as human, but if you’re travelling with me, you’ll be a target.”

Nodding his head, Isaac started to open his mouth to say something but was cut off.

“I’m not going to be responsible for anymore innocent death.”

Closing his mouth, he looked out the window, unsure of what to say. Blindly reaching out, he gave Chris’ hand a squeeze as it gripped the stick shift.

He wasn’t surprised when the squeeze was not given back.


	3. Not All Who Wander Are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo finds themselves in friendly territory, and take the opportunity to enjoy a nice hot shower.
> 
> Separately.

Oregon had been uneventful for the most part, at least as far as the werewolf side of the equation went. One of the local packs in Eastern Washington state had even set them up with a place to rest for a few days. Something about their Alpha owing Talia a debt and anyone who was affiliated to the Hales was more than welcome to stay a spell. Not taking advantage of their hospitality just seemed rude so Chris and Isaac followed the directions to a quiet area of town and pulled in front of a quaint motel that advertised colour cable tv and a Wifi connection for guests. Just down the road was a laundromat which Isaac was particularly relieved about. A human, a werewolf, their dirty laundry, all cramped up in an SUV…his nose was threatening mutiny 

There were only a few other people checked in at the moment, as was evidenced by the blue Corolla, the black Impala, and a motorcycle. This came as a relief since they wouldn’t have to worry much about prying eyes, or running into overly curious people. Dragging their luggage in the room took only a couple quick trips, given that they were leaving the laundry in the back so they could get it taken care of immediately if not sooner. Watching as Chris claimed the bed closer to the door, Isaac threw his laptop bag on the one closer to the tiny bathroom. 

Sniffing through the room, it smelled like soap, week old sex, cleaning supplies, and a little bit of shame. Typical hotel room scents. No death and decay. Very little gunpowder, and maybe just a tiny hint of cocaine. Sitting down on the bed, it wasn’t as lush as the one back in Beacon Hills, but it was also a damn site more comfortable than the SUV. Smelling himself, Isaac almost gagged. Sitting back up, he grimaced.   
“I’m going to go and shower, then catch some sleep. Or are we heading back out right away.”

Chris shook his head, laying back on the bed after kicking his shoes off. Shaking his head tiredly.

“No. We’ll head out after we’ve cleaned up and catch some sleep. First order of business is checking out that laundromat. I think we’re down to the last of the clean stuff. And a meal that doesn’t come out of a gas station or a paper bag.”

Feeling his stomach rumble in agreement, Isaac moved off to the bathroom, peeling his shirt off as he went. Tossing it in a heap at the end of the bed, he moved off to the shower, starting to peel off the remainder before closing the door. Having spent time around Derek who was not exactly body shy, Isaac had picked up the same attitude. 

Closing the door and starting the shower to get the hot water flowing, Isaac looked at himself in the mirror. He was long over due for a shave, and his already lean body was showing some signs of neglect. His werewolf metabolism was keeping the weight off from their less than healthy dining habits, but he was starting to lose some of the muscular definition he’d been working on. Running his hand through his facial scruff, he sighed. Opening the door softly, he saw Chris was already laying there with his eyes closed. The steady rise and fall of his chest saying he was well and truly out. Stepping out of the bathroom, he went to his bag, grabbed out his electric razor and went back to the bathroom. 

What he didn’t see was Chris watching him through his eyelashes.

Taking his time and enjoying the simple pleasure of the pounding hot water on the sore and tired muscles in his neck and back, and taking the extra time to lather rinse and repeat with the shampoo and conditioner, Isaac rested his head against the cool tub surround and let the water rinse away the stress he’d been feeling the last few days.

They’d been on the road nearly a month now, barely stopping. They’d only made it this far because they were taking their time and avoiding supernatural hotspots. As it was, they were only mildly successful and learned the hard way that there were a great many things that went bump in the night that neither of them were prepared for. 

Reaching out and turning the dial, Isaac grabbed one of the barely large enough towels and wrapped it around his waist. Shaving his face clean, he looked down at the body hair that was starting to come back. Setting the razor down, he shrugged his shoulder. Maybe it was time to grow up, and let it grow out. But not his face. It rubbed the wrong way on his scarves.

Going back to the bedroom, Chris was sitting on the edge of his bed, looking a bit more than tired, but oddly enough, a bit more relaxed than he had been since they started the road trip. Probably the nice thing about sitting still, and having four walls around them instead of a vehicle.

“Bathrooms all yours. And Argent?”

Argent looked over at Isaac as he got to his feet.

“We’re not camping out in the Rav any more.”

Chuckling, Chris nodded his head as he moved off to the bathroom, shucking his shirt as he went. Along the way he also grabbed his toiletries bag. 

“I think that can be arranged. If you’re going to be staying with me though, you might want to get used to calling me Chris.”

Tossing his dirty shirt at Isaac’s head, Chris finished disrobing in the privacy of the bathroom.

Taking the opportunity that Isaac had, he examined his body, looking at the changes that were happening to him. A little softer around the middle from their less than stellar diet, and the wounds from their encounter with the Hag were healing slower than normal from the barely tolerable level of hygiene they’d been living in. They weren’t dirty, but showers had been few and far between, instead quick clean offs in gas station bathrooms, or bodies of water when the weather was nice was the most they were hoping for. 

Closing his eyes, he let the smell of cleanliness soak into his skin. Turning on the shower, he looked back in the mirror. Trimming his facial hair so he didn’t look like he’d crawled out of the bush, he sighed as the beads of perspiration wiped tracks through the dirt on his face. He could hardly recognize himself. And imagining what he smelled like to Isaac, he cringed. He definitely owed the werewolf an apology for putting his nose through that. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. The smell of the running water and the shampoo, and the scent of Isaac’s jeans that were in a crumpled mess on the floor prevented him from totally clearing his mind of all errant thoughts. One of which lanced like lightening through his head, and settled low in his body.

Looking down, he said to the body part that was stirring awake. 

“Don’t even start.”

Stepping into the shower, he watched as the water pooled black at his feet. Soaping up, he let his hand linger a bit, trying to push out the thoughts that were threatening to invade. Up until recently he’d pictured his dear departed wife, but knowing what she’d tried to do to Scott…it didn’t meld with his memory of her. He loved her still, he knew that…but she wasn’t filling his thoughts the way He had started to.

Watching Isaac today had been wrong he’d told himself. Isaac had been special to Allison. He didn’t think he’d have the right to look at him that way. Besides, he was young enough to be his son. That had to count for something. And he was a werewolf. No matter how milky white and perfect his skin was, or how firm his legs looked, there was that too…and that had to matter. Right?

Closing his eyes, he willed his hand away from his stiff member, biting his lip to keep from crying out at the injustice of it all. Washing his hair again, and soaping down his chest, he felt the dull throbbing increasing its torment. Gripping himself harshly, he closed his eyes and let himself sink into his thoughts, unleashing his fury down the drain. 

Standing there, twitching here and there, he gasped, lightly under the water, letting out the breath he’d been holding. It would be bad enough that Isaac would know the instant he opened the door what he’d just done, but screaming out his orgasm would have probably sent him running for the hills. 

Making sure his mess had washed down the drain, he wrapped a towel around his waist and went back out to the bedroom, only to see Isaac sound asleep under his covers, towel folded on the end of his bed. Smiling softly, Chris let his towel drop and folded it on the end of his bed. 

Slipping between the cool sheet, he settled in, knife on the nightstand, gun under the pillow. Flicking off the light, he missed seeing the slitted yellow eyes staring at him through his eyelashes.


	4. Lesson the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Lesson: Try to not let it show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long between updates!

As luck would have it their hotel backed onto a wooded area, safe from the prying eyes of the nearby highway. Down a small path, they were lead to a clearing that once upon a time looked like it could have been a fairy ring. Now, with the fire pit, and the incomplete circle of stones, it was devoid of its magic. Or so the legends said. Chris didn’t put much stock in those stories, and Isaac hadn’t heard much himself. They were out of the view of the hotel, and the parking lot, which would make what they were doing next a bit easier.

“You have the strength and speed of a werewolf, and the fighting skills of a half competent Beta. But the reality is if we’re travelling together, you’re going to need to blend in, and if we have to fight, you’re going to have to look like a hunter. Other werewolves will make you in a second, but there are reasons why hunters like me are still around. Can you guess why that is?”

Isaac shrugged his shoulders, letting his jacket slide to the ground. They’d finished their laundry earlier on, and he was just thrilled to be wearing something that didn’t reek of river water, stale sweat, and cheetos.

“Dumb luck?”

Chris shook his head as he set down his own jacket on the ground. Feeling the warmth of the sun soaking into his skin, he pulled off his over shirt, leaving him in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a tank top. Stretching out, he said with a smile.

“Training. A lot of training. Wolves have strength and speed but, and this is no offence, once the battle is pitched, you succumb to your more base instincts.”

Isaac opened his mouth to protest, but thinking back on Derek, and how the more emotionally pitched the battle, the quicker he got his ass handed to him, Isaac opted to close his mouth and let the human continue on. 

“If we can harness your strength with a hunter’s focus, you’ll not only survive, but thrive. Who knows. You may even be Alpha someday.”

Isaac grinned a little at that thought. Alpha of his own pack? Accomplished without killing a current Alpha. That would be…tricky. But not impossible. 

“But between now and then, you need to learn how to fight. When we got railroaded on the highway the other day, if they were human, you might have had a chance. Might. If it was an Omega…you may have had a chance. If they were Hunters, you’d be dead.” 

Chris let the sentence just die there. 

Looking up through his eyelashes, Isaac said with a suitably chastened tone.

“If it weren’t for you, I’d be dead. I know that. I want to learn how to defend myself. Working with you to try and get the information about the Nogistune was an eye opener.”

Sloughing off his own shirt, he was bare chested feeling more comfortable out of the restrictive clothing. It also provided one fewer thing that Chris could grab on to. Chris was a distracting sight in his black tank top and black sweat pants, Isaac’s pale skin standing in stark relief to his own dark garments.

Without realizing it, the pair were slowly circling each other, taking a measure of the person infront of them.

“It’s going to be a lot harder for you to hold back your instincts while we’re sparring today.”

“Oh yeah. Why’s that.”

“Full moon.”

Isaac looked to the sky, even though it was daylight, eyes instinctively finding the chunk of rock that held such sway over his moods and powers. Finding the tiny sliver that looked like the tip of a thumb nail, he turned back to Chris with a smile on his face and a comment on his lips.

Both disappeared when Chris’ knee made full force contact with his stomach. The wiry human danced back out of reach as Isaac took a swipe at him. 

“Don’t let your eyes glow.”

Gritting his teeth, he drew himself up to his full height, feeling the bruise that blossomed across his abdominals gets absorbed back into his body, the stiffness disappearing at least for now. It took a lot of concentration to keep his eyes from reacting, but he understood why that was the lesson Chris appeared to be trying to impart. 

Dodging under Chris’ arm, deflecting his foot, and bouncing back away from a side strike Isaac watched Chris with a predator’s eyes, looking for a weakness he could exploit. Taking a strike to the jaw, he felt his head snap back with a force that if he had been only human, would have dropped him to unconsciousness with no difficulty. Shaking off the dazed effect, he knew that Chris was holding back, having seen him fight before. 

Jumping to avoid the leg sweep, Isaac thrusted out with a punch, checking his strength so if it did make contact, it wouldn’t cause any permanent damage. Chris spun, but not quite quickly enough. Taking the glancing blow across his ribs, he stumbled a bit. Not letting up, Isaac leapt at Chris, intent on grabbing him around the shoulders. 

With hardly any movement, Chris ducked a little further down, letting Isaac careen into the ground, and go skittering through the pine needles and rocks. In a movement that spoke of liquid grace, Chris straddled Isaac’s chest, pinning him across the neck with his forearm. 

Leaning in, veins bulging, and a cold fire in his eyes, he made unflinching eye contact with the prone Werewolf.  
 “You’re dead. Why.”

“I underestimated you.”

“And?”

“Over estimated myself.”

“No. You were thinking like an animal, not a human. The punch to my ribs was good. But it didn’t make enough contact to justify me dropping like that. I knew your next move and I didn’t even have to look. Why.”

“Experience.”

Leaning slightly on Isaac’s neck, Chris took in the way the pupils dilated. Isaac wasn’t entirely hating this lesson it would appear. 

Rolling off the younger man, he shook his thoughts clear and got to his feet. Turning around to were Isaac was laying on the ground, he extended a hand to help the younger man up. Circling each other again, they fell into a kind of dance that often ended the same way. Isaac pinned between Chris’ firm legs, thighs squeezing at his chest, once or twice with his arms pinned above his head. 

The day rolled through noon, and as the sun started to set, and Chris gathered his things, he gave Isaac a nod.  
 “You’re learning quickly.”

Isaac, who was covered with dried leaves, sap, dried sweat, grass stains, and not a few twigs in his hair, could only smile. He was learning a lot about Chris today.

“You’re an excellent teach. I’m starting to get a better picture of it.”

Like the fact that Chris favoured his right arm for punching, but had a more powerful kick with his left leg. He was quick and a could slip from his opponent’s grasp with a speed that bordered on the supernatural. And he liked Isaac on his back, pinned in submission. All of these things he could work with. Some parts more than others.

As they made their way back to the hotel, Isaac went in, making a line straight for the shower. Chris still looked fresh as a daisy, if a little sweaty. He certainly didn’t have bits of the forest stuck to him. Going back to his SUV, he looked up at the click of the door to the room next to theirs, a couple who had to be in their 70’s, emerged, arms linked in the old fashioned way that seemed to bring a smile to most people’s faces, almost universally.

The older gentleman raised his hand in greeting, whispering something that made the older lady titter in amusement. Giving who could only be her husband a playful slap on the chest, Chris smiled in amusement as she said, “Oh George. Be nice.”

Looking back, his brow twitch in amusement as the old lady turned to address him.

“Don’t mind my husband dear, his mind is working overtime after our weekend away.”

“No mind at all. I didn’t even hear what he said.”

The old man said with a devilish wink, “What I said was you should be nicer to your young lad there. As fun as it is in the woods, these beds aren’t half bad.”

The old lady’s hand flew to her mouth, barely containing her amusement. 

“George!” She said in a scandalized tone.

“What? You’ll have to forgive Mildred here. It’s been a while since we’ve been young.”

Gazing off wistfully, George continued. “But we know that look on both your faces.”

Chris seemed utterly perplexed.

“What look?”

“You’ll find out.”

And with that, George and Mildred made their way to the black Impala, and drove off into the night, leaving a very confused Hunter in their wake.


	5. In Vino Veritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the US behind, and heading to a Canadian National Park in anticipation of the next full moon, Chris and Isaac relax, nestled in the mountains, in a neutral territory. A few drinks into the day, and an unfortunate lie, a casual observation is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 31 OCT 2014. Some of the obvious grammar and spelling mistakes were fixed.

After a week of hotel living, daily sparring in the woods, hot meals that required cutlery, and clean socks on a daily basis, Chris and Isaac packed up their hotel room, made a promise to the local pack to keep in touch, and continued their journey north east to Canada. They were coming up on a full moon in the next week, and the urge to get out of the States was almost overwhelming for them both. Given that Isaac had just turned 18, crossing the border was no longer a logistical nightmare, they decided some time in a national park (where the drinking age just happened to also be 18) would be a good way to lay low. There’d been whispers of a monster in the woods, and the local pack had confirmed some of the locals going missing. It was out of line with Werewolf attacks, given they weren’t timed to the moon, so Chris had something to investigate, and a young apprentice who was insisting on learning what he could.

“It’s dangerous.”

Isaac rolled his eyes as they drew closer to the hotel.

“It was a calculated risk.”

“It was foolish.”

“It made sense. We were crossing the border. I’m 18. Save the fake passport for when it’s really needed and we have to lay low. There’s no one following us, we made sure of that in Whitefish. We’re in Canada, and about as far off the beaten trail as you can get and still have cell service.”

Chris wanted to argue, he really did. But the youth had a point, which was almost as maddening. Sighing as he pulled into the resort hotel they’d booked before leaving Washington State, he was suitably impressed with how it looked. The hotel was, in a word, opulent, and the scenery was postcard worthy. All the amenities they could want and more. With a Jacuzzi tub no less. 

“I’m going to go check in. You go and check the perimeter.”

Sliding out of the SUV, and wrapping his scarf around his neck, Isaac nodded and tilted his head back, taking in the variety of scents that were available to him.

“Oh god it smells like heaven.”

Strolling off casually, he looked utterly relaxed and content, but the subtle way his nostrils flared showed he was taking in a full survey of the area. There were three different packs that lived in the area of Waterton National Park, but had agreed that the park, and Waterton itself were neutral territory to anyone who wished to visit or stay. It was a sea of tranquility, and the openness in the air was enough to quell most anxiety-fuelled arguments. 

Wandering around the side of the hotel, Isaac smiled in amusement as a squirrel merely looked up at him, and went back to gathering the nearby nuts on the ground, utterly unconcerned with the fact a massive predator was just feet away. It had clearly met Werewolves before and didn’t really care one way or the other. Smirking, Isaac made his was to the back door of the hotel, and with a carefully slid claw, he tripped the latch and gained access. He could smell a number of humans in the air, but the scent of an annoyed Chris pinged his radar. Tuning in his hearing, he chuckled to himself as he listened in on the exchange between Chris and the Attendant.

“There’s got to be some kind of mistake.”

“I’m sorry sir, but the online reservation was requesting the king sized suite. We’re booked up in the other suites, or I’d gladly move you and refund the difference.”

Isaac could hear Chris muttering under his breath, and it was likely a good thing it was a human on the desk, or tempers would flare. Putting on a wide smile, Isaac sauntered into the reception area, sidling up to Chris, but sliding an arm across Chris’ chest. Chris barely suppressed a shudder at the warmth of Isaac’s touch, but unconsciously leaned into him and looked up at the younger man, brow twitching in confusion.

“What’s wrong Honey? There something wrong with the room?”

The clerk missed the look, but there was a definite promise of pain in Chris’ eyes.

“Well Babe. Seems you made a slight error when booking it.”

“What can I say? I was just so eager to get out here, just us and away from all the drama at home.”

Pulling Chris into his arms, he said with a smile.

“I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself so you can at least get some sleep Honey Boo.”

Chris’ face was blessedly obscured by Isaac’s scarf, but he may or may not have mouthed, “I will kill you.”

Out loud he at least played along and let out a long-suffering sigh. Looking over at the clerk, he gave his best fake cheery smile.

“What can I say? Newlyweds.”

In for a penny. In for a pound. 

The clerk’s expression shifted from one of mild apology to a gag inducing level of saccharine sweet smiles.

“NEWLY WEDS! Well why didn’t you say so in your booking. Head on down to the restaurant, lunch and dinner will be on us, and we’ll make sure your suite is ready for you after you’ve had your lunch. Welcome to our hotel, and we’re SO HAPPY that you’ve chosen to spend your honeymoon with us. The view from your room…”

She made a whimpering noise.

“…So beautiful.”

Isaac and Chris exchanged a pained smile at how simply precious the clerk suddenly became, instantly regretting their decision to play that game, though Chris firmly felt Isaac was to blame. Nodding their head, the inched back towards the entrance to the restaurant, arms wrapped around each other.

Once they were out of view of the desk, Isaac started to pull away, but found Chris’ steely fingers holding him still.

“If we’re going to sell it, we’re going to sell it.”

Moving back in, he kept his arm wrapped around Chris’ waist, teasing at the waistband. Allowing themselves to be lead to a private table, they slid into the booth, and ordered a bottle of house wine. Remembering that legal drinking age was 18, and he was now legal, he didn’t even fret about being carded…though it may raise a few eyebrows over the newly wed comment. Maybe switching to the fake ID wouldn’t be a bad idea. Making a note to do that when they were in their room, they sank into the privacy of the booth, and just relaxed. 8 hours was a bit much in the car after being able to relax in a hotel for over a week.

Sipping the wine, almost sad he couldn’t get drunk anymore, Isaac watched as Chris was drinking it almost like it was water, waiting for their meals to arrive.

“May want to consider slowing down a bit. Don’t know if I want to be carrying you back to the room while you’re drunk.”

Chris gave a small silent chuckle and raised his glass in a toast.

“Good point. Never know what might have to happen. If we have to fight or something to get out of somewhere or something…what was I saying?”

Isaac rolled his eyes. He was, by and large, not the biggest fan of people when they were drunk, due in large part to the fact his Dad was more aggressive when he was hammered, but Chris seemed so…mellow. Like he almost needed to just kick back and relax. And if that happened to require pouring back two or three bottles of wine…well…that meant pouring back two or three bottles of wine. 

“You were saying how much to enjoy being able to just sit back and not have to worry.”

“YES! Because that’s all I’ve done. That’s all I ever do. Sit back. Worry. And worry. And sit back. No. Forward. I sit forward and worry and where are the appetizers?”

“You ate them.”

“All of them.”

“You gave me a piece of lettuce.”

“Oh.”

“The one the mozza sticks were sitting on.”

“Oh.”

Isaac shook his head. Reaching out, he gave Chris’ hand a reassuring squeeze. To his surprise, Chris returned it with a small spasm of acknowledgement.

“You touch my steak and I’ll have to hurt you. You know that right.”

Chris raised his glass in another salute. Raising his own, they clinked glasses and sat in a companionable silence as their food arrived.

Making small talk had never been difficult, and the addition of wine had made it flow a bit easier. By the time their lunch had completed, along with a total of three and a half bottles of wine, Isaac had Chris’ arm slung over his shoulder as he escorted the older man to their room.

Opening to door, sure enough, there was a king sized bed, matching his and his robes, a bottle of champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. Smiling at the little touches, Isaac looked around the suite that was almost the same square footage of his house he sold back in Beacon Hills after his Dad died. 

Grabbing a bottle of water as he made his way over to the couch, Isaac sat Chris down and handed him the bottle of water. Heading back out and grabbing their bags, he let out a sigh of relief that Chris was nursing the bottle of water. 

Crossing the room, and sitting down beside Argent, Isaac rested his head on the back of the couch.

“Glad we made it?”

Chris nodded his head. Letting his head loll to the side, Chris gave him a drunken little smile as the wine rushed to his head.

Isaac’s eyebrow twitched in a silent question.

“Your lips…you have beautiful lips.”

Chris’ eyes slowly closed as he let the wine drag him under.


	6. Sleep Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can you do with a Drunken Hunter?  
> Well?  
> There are a few options available if you know where to look.

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Isaac sighed a borderline contented sigh. It wasn’t ideal as far as situations went, but they were alive, and had made it to Canada with very little incident. They were a week or so away from the full moon, but Derek’s lessons had finally seemed to have seeped into his head about keeping control around that time of month.   
Granted, one of the local groups of wolves had invited him to run with them in a week’s time. The 4 local packs gathered together, he had learned, around the full moon and just run until they were ready to pass out from exhaustion. The one side of him thought that was oddly foolish, and way too conspicuous. The other part of him…was bouncing at the door like an eager puppy. He’d talk to Chris about that in the morning. 

They’d discussed only sticking around for a few days, and as they were both looking for a bit more in the line of their creature comforts, they opted for this rather nice hotel.

Rolling on his side, he bit back his sigh of annoyance. He was under the top sheet as well as the duvet. Normally, it would be one or the other, depending on the temperature of things. But. Chris was asleep on the other side of the bed, and manhandling the drunk human into bed only gave him the opportunity to get the duvet pulled back before Chris fell forward onto the bed and started to snore. Taking his shoes, socks and belt off, Isaac shifted him on the bed, called the job done, and moved to his side of the bed. 

Peeling off his shirt and pants, he looked back at the bed and hesitated. Stripping off his boxer briefs as well, he’d climbed under the top sheet to give that “extra layer” between them, but if he was stuck under the top sheet, he wasn’t going to suffer any extra clothing.

Shifting a little more to get comfortable, he felt Chris roll over on the other side of the bed, a half second before he felt an arm drape over his side. Lifting his head just a bit to look behind him, Chris mumbled drunkenly.

“Shhh…just go back to sleep.”

Great. Now he wasn’t just sleeping next to a drunk Hunter who had complimented him on his lips a few hours ago, now it was a drunk Hunter who was probably dreaming about his dead wife.

“Sleep Isaac.”

Or…

Shifting back just slightly, he felt Chris tighten his hold, and relax more in his sleep. Adjusting himself so he could hold Chris’ arm, he reached out with his ability to dampen the pain another was feeling. Isaac was starting to recognize the smell of a hangover starting. Wanting to be nice, he figured he’s save Chris the headache.

Literally.

Closing his eyes, he let sleep pull him under, and for the first time in a long while, there were no nightmares.

***

The night passed, making way for the morning, as it often does.

Chris’ eyes slowly blinked open, anticipating the pounding death that would be a wine hangover. He usually stuck to the hard stuff, but last night the wine was delicious, the food was divine, and it was a hell of a lot easier chasing the bottom of the bottle than facing the thoughts that were surfacing with dangerous consistency regarding his travelling companion. 

Blinking slowly, he felt his eyes focus, and no headache. Looking over, he saw that he was spooning Isaac, but with the extra fabric between them, there was really know way that Isaac would be able to tell exactly how glad he was to be spooning him. 

Sighing softly, he carefully extricated himself from Isaac’s grasp and made his way to the washroom. As enjoyable as it was to be curled up with a warm body…especially THAT warm body, there were somethings that needed to be taken care of after drinking that much alcohol. 

Attending to his morning bathroom ritual, he spared the extra few minutes to jump in the shower, and while initially wondering who would need 9 shower heads placed in strategic locations in a marble walk in shower, he definitely added it to the list of things to get done the next time he bought a house. It was with great reluctance that he exited the shower, though wrapping the plush towel around his waist definitely helped continue the luxurious feeling that started in the shower. 

Smiling as he exited the bathroom, Isaac was sitting up in the bed, sipping a cup of coffee, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Good shower?”

Chris nodded.

“I'm definitely getting one of these installed when we settle down.”

Chris crossed the room to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. Taking a sip, he felt the magic brew flood through his extremities, and felt the last bit of tension leave his body.

Sitting on the bed beside Isaac, still only clad in the towel, he looked over at Isaac.

“So. What are we going to do today?”

The younger man shrugged.

“Not sure. Whatever you want to I guess.”

“Oh no. You’re the one who started the entire, ‘We’re married,’ thing. If we want the locals to buy it then we’re going to have to sell it. Today. We are going site seeing. Maybe a nature walk. Couples massage. Something.”

Isaac had the good sense to blush all the way down his chest, and tried to hide a grin in his mug. Nodding his head, he could definitely pretend to be deeply in love with Chris. 

Clearing his throat he nodded.

“That uh…that can be arranged too.”

Smiling, but trying to hide it, he started to shift to slide off the bed. Looking back at Chris, he went to ask if he could turn his head given that he was naked under the sheet, but before he could say anything, he felt a kiss get pressed to his lips. It was a blink and you miss it connection, the type that you aren’t too sure if it happened or not. Looking at Chris with a question in his eyes, he wasn’t sure what to make of that.

“We also have to work on being a bit more publicly affectionate. Practise makes perfect. Catch each other off guard. That sort of…”

With not further prompting, Isaac captured Chris face in his hands, and pressed a toe curling kiss to the older man, cutting off his sentence. 

The kiss lingered for a few moments, both of them contributing to it, gentle caresses through each other’s hair, though careful to not pull Isaac’s curls TOO hard.

“…thing.”

When the kiss had finally broken, Isaac leapt off the bed and ran to the washroom, leaving a very stunned Chris behind.

Thumping against the door, Isaac gasped at the enormity of what he just did.

"That was just practice…right?”

In the bedroom, Chris thumped back against the headboard, momentarily stunned. 

“That was just practice…right?”

His head tried to convince himself yes. His heart was praying no. And a little further south was twitching, hoping for a repeat soon.


	7. What's the Name of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude between all the happenings take our intrepid heroes out for a walk that leaves them wondering what is going on.

Enjoying the downtime, and the fresh air in the nearby National Park, Chris and Isaac were playing the part of besotted newly weds. The fact they were in an area that gave them the blend of civilization and wilderness they each craved. Arts and culture were a close second for both of them, but being able to simply relax, and get back in touch with themselves, was what they needed most.

Walking with arms looped together, hips and thighs brushing against one another, and laughing at their own inside jokes definitely helped sell the image they were aiming for. Isaac’s tactile nature as a werewolf was helping immensely, but having a trusted arm around his waist also helped reduce a large amount of the anxiety he was feeling. 

Their lunch and snack options seemed to be almost limitless. As an 18 year old and a werewolf, Isaac’s appetite was the stuff of legend. Snacking their way through town was providing him with the calories he needed to keep himself upright. Chris was also taking advantage although he was being a bit more mindful of what he ate. He didn’t have the dual blessing of a younger metabolism or being a werewolf who could plow through a cake in a single sitting and still have room for pie. 

He wasn’t sure they’d ever be able to go back to that bakery. At least not while the owner was there.

Isaac’s nose had picked up a lot of werewolves in and around town, which wasn’t too surprising considering how many lived in the area. With the fact they were coming up on the full moon, more were coming in from out of town to take advantage of the massive National Park to run until they were ready to pass out. A sweet and elderly looking Alpha had slipped Isaac an invitation to join with her pack for his run, with a promise of mulled cider for afterwards. She’d also handed Chris an invitation to go to her house and watch movies with the other spouses who were accompanying their partners for the Full Moon. She’d barely batted an eye when he let slip he was an Argent.

“And I sometimes eat things I shouldn’t,” was what she had said.

When asked what she meant by that, she smiled a kind smile.

“When I eat what I shouldn’t I’m filled with shit I have no control of.”

Isaac nearly died laughing. Chris’ jaw nearly hit the floor, but he smiled at her sage wisdom.

Sometimes, you have no control over certain things.

Smiling, and content that they now had plans for the Moon, (Chris being rather excited for a horror movie marathon) they returned to the hotel, and walked in the lobby, hand in hand. 

Switching to a closer walk with arms around each other’s midsections, they exchanged a kiss for the benefit of the young lady working the desk who had checked them in previously. Riding up in the elevator, Chris leaned into Isaac, letting him wrap his arms around his chest, holding him close. Resting his head on the taller man’s chest, he could hear and feel the wolf’s heart pounding it’s steady beat in the back of his head.

Once the doors opened, they reluctantly broke their embrace and walked down the hall, arm in arm. Opening the door, they stepped through, one after the other, not breaking contact, and looking like they’ve done it this way for years rather than an afternoon.

Sensing their couple time was coming towards and end, Isaac relaxed his grip and started to pull away from Chris. Somewhat surprisingly, Chris’ grip tightened. Turning to look at him, Isaac gave him a small smile. Tightening his grip back to what it was, he folded Chris in his arms. Pressing a kiss to the older man’s mouth, his heart gave a flutter when it was returned.

“What does this mean?”

Chris gave a half smile.

“I don’t know. Just…I’ve had a really good day. The first in a long time and…”

“…you don’t want it to end. I get that.”

Pressing another kiss to Chris’ lips, he stiffened at the small slip of tongue that made it’s appearance.

“So what does this mean Isaac?”

“I don’t know. I just…I’m willing to find out if you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So adorable. What's the worst that could happen??


End file.
